theaquilonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ai'gyr
The Ai'gyr ("sky kingdom") is one of the six kingdoms of the Land and occupies the far southern territories. It is surrounded on all sides by perilous mountain ranges oftentimes only reacheable by flying steed (i.e. gryphons) and thus is one of the most difficult kingdoms to penetrate. The Ai'gyrans are considered one of the most technologically advanced peoples in the Land and are revered for their advancements in medicine and agriculture. The Ai'gyr has nearly one-million, five-hundred thousand inhabitants, and is home to six great cities, each with its own unique population. There are three tribes in the Aigyr; the Issn, the Law, and the Ithys. Although each tribe is divided and holds rivalries against the others, the tribes attempt to coexist in harmony under the Goddess, the Mother of Ingtandel, and their king, who is supposed to be impartial regardless of what tribe he originated from. The Ai'gyr is the first kingdom to harbor the Mother of Ingtandel, or the female religious figure known to be the only Appearance The Ai'gyr has some of the most diverse eye and hair color due to its three tribes, the Ithys, Law, and Issn. Each of the three tribes has its own distinguishing physical features: for example, the Ithys tribe typically has blue eyes and blonde hair, the Law green eyes and red hair, and the Issn brown eyes and brown hair. The Ithys tribe are typically more stout, short, and broadly built; the Law are lanky, long-limbed and thin; and the Issn are more in the middle, being stout but tall and in-between in terms of body type. The Champion The Champion is the ruler of the Ai'gyr. Unlike most kingdoms, which have a king and queen, the people of the Ai'gyr elect a Champion (or, rarely, a Championess) to rule them. The Champion is not elected by the High Priest or the Council, but chosen by the people of the seven cities in the Casting. The Champion is often strong, intelligent, and well-versed in the way of the Goddess, and, in many cases, has memorized much of the Te'pi. A Champion rules until death. Even if a Champion has children, these children do not automatically become Champions themselves and must be past of the Casting as their father (or mother) did. The first Champion of the Ai'gyr, Morgan, has his own altar and Carving in the Temple of the Ages and receives sacrifices every full moon. The current Champion of the Ai'gyr, Taral Geb, is only sixteen years old, and it is rumored that the Council heavily swayed the votes during the Casting in the young man's favor for unknown reasons. The Council The Council is the Ai'gyran governming body, consisting of twelve individuals that aid the Champion(ess) with all of his/her decision-making. There are six men and six women on the Council, and, unlike the Champion, are not chosen by the population but by members of the Council themselves. Like the Champion, however, the Council members maintain their positions until death, or until they are too ill to govern. The Council, alongside the Champion, are responsible for controlling agriculture, trade, and the making of new laws and regulations, which must coincide with the teachings, laws and regulations of the Te'pi. They also oversee criminal and civil trials. Each Council member must choose a successor and train this successor to take their place should they die or fall ill. If one member of the Council is unable to rule and does not have a chosen successor, the Council will effectively shut down until a proper heir is found. The High Priest The right hand of the Champion, the High Priest is responsible for maintaining the Carvings, interpreting the Stream, renewing the Contract, holding favor with the Goddess, and advising the Champion on matters of temple services and prayer. The High Priest is also responsible for training his seers, which aid him in interpreting the Stream. Eventually, he will choose one seer to become his heir. Once this heir is properly trained, the High Priest must relent in probing the Stream and give all duties to his successor. Any High Priest which refuses to relent his duties ais considerd a traitor and must either be executed or banished by ruling of the Council. Only males are allowed to become the High Priest, although females can become seers or prioresses. Seers Aids of the High Priest, seers are also able to probe the Stream and help interpret its messages. Although these men and women cannot speak to or be in the presence of the Goddess as the High Priest can, they can interpret other signs left by the Goddess, including prophecies. One Seer, always male, is chosen by the High Priest to be his successor, and will be trained separate to the other seers until he is ready to take on all of the responsibilities of the High Priest. Priors/Prioresses Helpers of the seers, priors and prioresses are unable to probe the Stream, but help prepare sacrifices, maintain lesser altars, and collect herbs used for the Stream, ceremonies or festivals. Gryphons See main article Gryphons for extensive information. Aquilons Aquilons are gryphon-riders and the most elite soldiers of the Royal Ai'gyran Army. The name Aquilon is derived from the world aquila, meaning "eagle". Aquilons are Contracted to their gryphons for life; upon locking eyes with their gryphon, they form a pact that is unbreakable. Only Aquilons who have made a Contract with a gryphon can ride one; in addition, Aquilons can only ride their own gryphons. There are around three hundred Aquilons in the Royal Ai'gyran Army, making them a small but powerful force. Aquilons are trained for long-range combat and excel in the use of javelins, bows and arrows, throwing knives, and spears.